Forever yours
by PaulineLang
Summary: McElliot set during Kate's pregnancy. Just one chapter for now, maybe I'll write some more.


**Hi!**

**This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think.**

**English is not my mother tongue, so I'm really sorry if there are any errors.**

**The characters are not mine, just borrowing them, because they´re perfect.**

** XXX**

Caroline finally felt her body relax as the hot water ran over her cold body. She was thinking about her week as she felt two arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Kate!" she shouted, "you scared me!" Kate started laughing as she turned Caroline around.

"Nice to see you too." she said while she reached for Caroline's lips. As their lips met, Caroline wrapped her arms around Kate's beautiful body. Since they've been together, Friday night showers have become a tradition. Caroline reluctantly stopped the kiss. "Looks like three is a crowd", she said while she brought her hand to Kate's baby bump "Hello lovely beautiful baby." Caroline never felt happier, even though she never expected it. When Kate mentioned she wanted a baby, Caroline thought her whole world collapsed. Finally after all these years, she had the courage to come out to her family and get a divorce. Just a she thought everything would only become easier, Kate mentioned her dream of having a baby.

"What's on your mind love?" Kate asked. "Hmm, nothing. I was just realizing how I never thought this would happen. You know, the whole baby thing.", Caroline said while she washed Kate's hair. She loved Kate's hair, it was so different from her own. "I know darling", Kate said as she turned off the shower, "I know. Do you regret it?" Kate turned around to face Caroline. "Are you kidding me?!" Caroline exclaimed, "I love you with all my heart and I've never been happier!" Kate smiled widely as she ran her hands all over Caroline's body. "I love you" Kate said. "I love you more", Caroline said and kissed Kate's neck. "Caroline, we have to get dressed. We have an appointment with your mum and Alan, remember?" "I do remember, but I just can't keep my hands off of you" she said while she ran her hands all over Kate's body. Just as she was getting more and more aroused, Kate turned on the cold water. "Whoa, what did you do that for?!" Caroline said indignantly as she jumped away from the cold water." Kate laughed and left the shower. "Well, it worked" she shouted as she walked out the bathroom.

"So, how are things going?", Celia asked when they sat down with a cup of tea. "Cold" Caroline said and looked at Kate. They both started laughing and Celia looked puzzled. "Never mind", Caroline said, "How are things over here?" she said just as Alan entered the room. "Caroline, Kate, how are you?" he asked the two women. "Perfect" they said in chorus and all four of them started laughing. "Well", Celia said, "looks like the two of you are spending too much time together." It had been a long time since Celia's looked so happy and relaxed, Caroline thought. She was happy for her mother that she'd fallen in love with Alan and that they had gotten married. However, she suddenly felt disappointed that her marriage hadn't worked out. Not that she wanted to be with John, not in a hundred years. She just wanted to have a happy marriage for the rest of her life. Someone to come home to. Someone to talk with. Someone to cuddle up to at night. Someone to be there when she woke up.

"Caroline, are you there?" Caroline was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Kate talking to her. It wasn't until she felt Kate's hand on her arm, that she realized that she wasn't listening. "I'm sorry love" she said with an apologetic voice, "you were saying?" "Your mom asked if we've already picked a name." Kate explained. "Yes mom, we have actually, but we're not telling." Caroline put her hand on Kate's belly and smiled.

They chatted for some while and when Kate started yawning, Caroline checked her watch. Eleven p.m. already. "Mom, Alan, it's been a lovely evening, but Kate needs to go to bed. She's been up since six this morning." "I'm sorry to keep you up Kate," Celia said. "No problem, it's been lovely," Kate said and smiled, "we'll see you next time."

When they all had said their goodbye's, Caroline and Kate left.

"Hello love" Kate said as she climbed into bed. "Hi", Caroline answered. "I was talking to the bed", Kate said with a big grin on her face. "Well, that's nice", Caroline said with a pout.

She waited for Kate to be comfortable and then crawled into her side. "Lying comfortable against you is getting harder each day", she said as she wrapped her left arm over Kate's belly. "You're stunning", she said as her lips reached for Kate's. "I thought we already agreed that you're the beauty", Kate said when they mutually broke their kiss. "No", said a headshaking Caroline, "you're the beauty." Before Kate could answer, Caroline put her lips against Kate. She tried to put all her love for Kate into that kiss. After what seemed like an hour, Kate broke their kiss. "Wow", she said exhausted, "are you trying to make up for anything?" "Nope, just showing you how much I love you", Caroline answered with an almost shy smile. She could get totally lost when they were kissing. She loved every second of it. "I'm so glad that I applied for a job at your school. Best decision I've ever made." Kate admitted, "apart from starting our first kiss off course." "You started our first kiss? I did!", Caroline said with certainty," I'm pretty sure it was me." "Let's leave it at that then" Kate said and kissed Caroline. Kate broke off the kiss and stared into Caroline's gorgeous blue eyes. "I love you so much", she said, "I've never loved anyone like this in my life. I didn't think it was possible until I met you." Caroline looked away. She still didn't know how to react to Kate's declarations of love. Kate cupped Caroline's face in her hands, forcing her to look at Kate. "I mean it", she said. "I know you do, I can see it in your eyes", Caroline said, "but no one has ever told me this, so I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything, just kiss me", Kate said and Caroline did as she was told. "I love that you're the one who's pregnant", Caroline said. "Hah, you can't get pregnant anymore, so it has to be me." Kate said. "Don't be smart. You know what I mean. It's nice to see it from the other point of view." Caroline rested her head on Kate's belly. "Hello little one. You have no idea how happy you're going to make us. Even more happy than we already are", she said to Kate's belly, "and we're going to make you very happy" she said and pointed her finger to the baby. When she realized that Kate didn't say anything, she looked up and saw that Kate was fast asleep. She smiled and put her lips on Kate's. "I love you too, more than you can imagine", she whispered. She lay her head on Kate's chest and wrapped her arm around her lover. As she put her left leg over Kate's legs, she closed her eyes. This was how she wanted to fall asleep every night. Just her and Kate, just as it was meant to be.


End file.
